


What Time Is It?

by sixxon



Series: Soulmate AU One-Shots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixxon/pseuds/sixxon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the count-down until you meet your soulmate is ever present on your wrist.<br/>--<br/>Alternatively, Bokuto brakes something very important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Time Is It?

Bokuto had never paid so much attention to the little clock on his wrist, counting down the years, months, weeks, days, hours, minutes, and even seconds, until he was supposed to meet his soul mate. Sure, he knew it was important, but obsessing over every second that passed was a waste. If he was going to meet that person, he would, no amount of picking at that clock would help bring fate closer to him.

That was, at least, until he forgot his wrist guard for practice. After a very artful receive, Bokuto heard a sickening crack sound. Bokuto looked down at his wrist and saw that the one week, three days, eleven hours, twenty-three minutes, and fifty-two seconds stuck solid onto the face of his watch, unmoving, deep set cracks and fine fractures splintered across the surface. 

Naturally, Bokuto did as Bokuto does, and screamed, right there, in the middle of practice, completely ignoring the ball he was supposed to be watching.

“What the fuck, Bokuto?!” Konoha yelled, shocked by his teammates sudden outburst.

“My watch!” Bokuto screeched in distress.

The entire teamed looked his way and just sighed. To them, it was no surprise that Bokuto had broken his watch, he was usually careless enough to not pay attention to things like that, especially when volleyball was involved, honestly, it was bound to happen sooner or later.

“What’s the time?!” Bokuto screamed, “does anyone have a pen?!”

Komi sighed, “it’s 4:36, Bokuto.”

At the same time, Yukie handed him the sharpie she was using. With speed, Bokuto sloppily wrote down the time and date below his now broken watch and prayed his soul mate wouldn’t be too mad when they found out.

-~- 

Akaashi was excited, which is not the normal reaction one has when they’re going to be a new student in the middle of a semester, and if it were any other time, he would be reasonably anxious. When he remembered the left over days on his watch matched up with the days he would be starting school, Akaashi couldn’t wait.

Ever since his mother told him what those numbers on his wrist really meant, he checked them obsessively. Every day when he would wake up he would check his watch to see if the numbers had suddenly changed, but they never did, always counting down steadily at their own pace.

Despite his complete obsession with finding out who his soul mate was, Akaashi never went out of his way to find that person, nor did he ever bring up the matter of soul mates to anyone in the past. Then again, Akaashi never really had many friends because his parents moved them around so much. This time though, Akaashi’s parents got him his own one-bedroom apartment so that he could actually make friends and stay in Tokyo, something Akaashi had desperately begged for after seeing the time left on his soul mate count down.

-~-

“You better hope your soul mate is forward enough to tell you that you’re their soul mate,” Kuroo snickered through the phone line.

Bokuto groaned, “shut it! They’ll probably be pissed when they see my watch!” he cried.

Kuroo sighed, “how much time was left on it when it broke?”

“One week, three days, eleven hours, twenty-three minutes, and fifty-two seconds,” Bokuto said as he looked at his wrist, not skipping a beat.

“How long since then?”

Bokuto hummed, “around four days?”

“So you only need to wait for less than a week,” Kuroo explained, Bokuto could hear his smirk, “hey can I be there when you meet?”

“No!” Bokuto shouted, “you’ll just tease them!”

“You will!” Bokuto protested.

“Won’t!”

“Will!”

“Won’t!”

Bokuto groaned, “bro, you probably have school, or practice at that time, it’s a week day I think?”

Kuroo grumbled, “you better send me a picture of their face when they find out you broke your watch.”

“I knew you had ulterior motives!”

Kuroo snickered, “I gotta go, my mom wants me to help with dinner,” he said, “see ya, bro.”

“See ya.”

-~-

Six hours, Akaashi noted, looking down at his wrist, practically giddy with excitement, though he did he best to hold it in. If it was only six hours, that meant it wasn’t someone in his class. He was supposed to meet the volleyball team after school, so maybe it was someone he would meet on the way to the gym or someone on the team. Akaashi’s eyes kept flicking down at his watch throughout the day, wondering if maybe the time would jump forward, it didn’t.

After class ended for the day, Akaashi went to the locker rooms of the gym, not meeting anyone along his way.

Five minutes.

Akaashi changed and put his things away in a locker, grabbing his water bottle on the way out. He took one last look at the locker room, next time he saw it, he would have a soul mate.

Two minutes.

What if his soul mate was annoying? What if they were a complete mess? Akaashi pushed the gym doors open and saw the volleyball team watch him enter the court; he memorized the feeling of being without a soul mate by his side as he looked down at his wrist, it was something he would never feel ever again.

Thirty seconds.

A man only a bit taller, but much, much broader than Akaashi approached him.

“Hey! Are you—”

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

Akaashi’s watch blared loudly as he looked at the man in front of him, his soul mate. He had white hair that was grown in at the roots, needing a dye job and spiked up, just up with no sense of styling technique at all. His eyes were gold like honey, one of Akaashi’s favourite colours, he had decided, deep set and heavy lidded, framed by short eyelashes.

After moments of silence, Akaashi realized his soul mate’s watch hadn’t gone off, and a mild panic set in.

Before Akaashi could comment on it, the man yelled, “I’M SO SORRY!”

Akaashi staggered back in confusion, “wh-what?” he stammered.

His soul mate held up his wrist and Akaashi saw the broken timer on it, “I broke it playing! I forgot my wrist guard and I received the ball and it was just like crack! And it broke! I’m so sorry!”

At first Akaashi wanted to be angry, but his soul mate looked like he was about to cry. Akaashi smiled a bit at his concern and it quickly turned into a laugh and he covered his mouth with his fist. The man looked at him with wide eyes, stunned at the reaction Akaashi was giving him.

The man’s face split into a wide grin, Akaashi noted he had dimples, and he laughed too, “My name’s Bokuto Koutaro!” he said proudly, “I’m your soul mate and ace!”

Akaashi’s laughter settled and a soft grin set on his face, “Akaashi Keiji, your soul mate and setter.”


End file.
